SUPERMAN: The American Way
by Pseudonym Incognito Jr
Summary: Superman loves Lois Lane but he realizes that he is not human, he can never love her the same way one of her own kind could. It's a story about Superman coming to grips with his heritage and becoming less "Super" and more "Man" day by day.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERMAN: THE AMERICAN WAY

BY Pseudonym Incognito Jr.

Author's Note

Hey guys and gals, I'm sure you all really enjoyed DARKEST KNIGHT, my first DC story. I really enjoyed writing that and I was thinking of doing a prequel fic called BATMAN: YEAR EIGHT.

But enough about that, I've been working on this one for quite awhile, it's called SUPERMAN: THE AMERICAN WAY.

The story is all about Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman adjusting to the doldrums of human life. I always thogut that life like that would suck if you could do cool things and punch peoplke but have to pretend to be someone by day.

Anyway, here it is!

I hope you all review and rate my fic. It's pretty good.!

CHAPTER 1

TRUTH

Metropolis is a city of glowing light.

The light that shines is bright and glows throughout.

This is the city of the Man of Steel.

Supreman.

Superman is flying around the city that day snd then he uses his super hearing to hear someone screaming. "HELP! SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Great Scott! Someone needs SUPERMAN!"

Superman flies even faster, children are screaming "Hey SUPERMAN" Superman has no time to wave, he is a busy superman!

Superman flies to the source of the sound and isabout to punch the fuck out of what ever is making the noise. He realized that he is at the home of intrepid reporter and super bitch, Lois Lan.

Lois is wrapped in a red Superman blanket, and Superman can see that she is naked underneath and he is aroused. Superman smirks slyly.

"Hey, Lois? Need some saving?" says Superman. Lois bites her lip "Mmm…say Smallville, I've got this problem…" Loise says.

Superman is Clarke Kent btw. Clarke Kent puts on his glasses. "What is it Lois?" Then LOIS FREAKS. THE. FUCK. OUT!

"NEVER PUT ON THOSE GLASSES WHEN YOU'RE WEARING THAT COSTUME YOU FUCKING ASSHAT! I WILL PUT ON KRYPTONITE STILLETOS AND JAM THEM DOWN YOU'RE FUCKING THROAT IF YOU EVR RUIN MY FUCKING FANTASY LIKE THAT! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO FUCK CLARKE KENT! NO YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I WANT TO FUCK THE MAN OF FUCKING STELL! THE MAN OF FUCKING TOMORROW RAMMING ME IN THE FUCKING ASS! I WILL TELL LEX LUTHOR, METALLO, PARASIT, DOOMSDAY, DARKSEID, LIVEWIRE AND SOME OF BATAMANS VILLAINS WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE AND GIVE THEM YOUR GAY ASS PARENTS ADRESS IF YOU EVR BLOW MY SEX LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME, SMALLVILLE!"

Superman immediately throws the glasses across Metropolis.

Lois goes back to being horny. "Anyway, I have this itch deep deep in my pussy…could you scratch it?" Lois stand sup and drops the cape wrapped around her. "With your cock?"

FASTER THAN A BUILDING. MORE POWERFUL THAN A SPEEDING BULLET. ABLE TO LEAP A LOCAMOTIVE! IT'S A BIRD. IT'S A PLANE. IT'S SUPERMAN! YES, SUPERMAN VISTOR FROM ANOTHER PLANET MASQUERADING AS A REPORTER FROM A MAJOR METROPOLITAN NEWSPPAPER LIVE AMONG US…IS GONNA GET LAID.

Supermam throws his red tights through a wall and rips his skin tight leotard off entirely in one motion. Superman sprawls Lois against the bed and starts pounding his dick to make it harded and harder.

"Let me help you with that." Lois proceeds to stroke Superman's cock with her feet, she rubs and slaps his dick with her soles and it begins to grow and grow to a massive 25 inches, which is fairly small on Krypton.

"Not so small now, eh Smallvile?" Lois remarks. Superman slowly inserts his dick into the warm pussuy of this sexy reporter. Her pussy is very evenly shaved because she's such a organized and powerful starts off slowly, gyrating so that Lois can get a feel of his huge Kryptonian cock pumping inside of her.

"Don't cum too fast, Supes." Lois said and Superman smirked "Hey, that's Barry's department." They both chuckled and then Lois let out a big long moan. "Oh fuck yes, Superman! FUCK ME MOR!"

Superman began to speed up and pumped harder into her. "C'mon Superman, show me why they call you The Man of Steel!"

Superman pumped harder and harder, he could feel his dick expand in Lois' nice, tight pussy. God damn, it was so fucking warm. Lois was drooling, her vision began to blur as Superman pounded her so hard that her spinal cord began to resonate.

Superman kept ramming her harder and harder and Lois kept on begging. Lois yelled "Let's repopulate Kandor, I'll be you're fucking fucktoy. We can make lots of Kryptoninas!"

When Superman heard that he was more motivated then ever to pound Lois' tight strong pussy, her plump thighs bounced up and down with each thrust. Lois' firm legs wrapped around Spuperman's waist. She began to yell louder and luder with ecstsy. "Fill me with your alien Smegma!"

Her pussy was as tight as Power Girls, not like superman ever fucked Power Girl's pussy. He saw it with his X-Ray visoon. He uses that a lot at league meetings. Wonder Woman wears lead lingerie though

Anyway, Superman pulled out right before he came and shoved his enormous cock in her mouth. She began to gag and started choking on vomit that was tryuing to come up. "Don't worry Lois, I'll wash that down." He used his super speed to beat his dick hard and quickly, all of the blood rushing to one point, it became a plump tube of muscle. Lois shook her head as if she didn't want the cum but Superman knew she was just teasing.

He jossled her head up and down feeling her warm saliva and the vomit on his cock, the feeling was so fantastic. "Oh god, Lois! I'm gonna cum!"

He kept beating harder and harder so that it would all come out in one go. "GREAT SCOTT!" And suddenly, like a explosive round from a hand cannon, Superman's jet stream cum poured out…

And blew Lois' head clean off as well as through the bed and the floor beneath them. Feathers from the pillow flew up, dancing elegantly like a neverending waltz. Superman looked at Lois' headless corpse. "Good lord. What have I done?"

Superman put his red tights that were imbedded in the wall back on to hide his manhood. He slumped onto the floor and began to weep.

Superman screamed and wailed "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE!" Superman had killed the woman he loved by loving her too hard. It's that stupid argument every comic nerd brings up put into effect. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! FUCK! ! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK!" Superman was overcome by a feeling of absolute terror and shock as the headless body of Lois Lane remain crushed into her mattress. Superman rolled on the floor screaming and crying.

Good lord, dear god, holy fuck.

What has The Man of Tomorrow done?

Superman blasted off from the apartment like a bat out of hell, headed straight into the sky.

"LUTHOR WAS RIGHT! I'm not…I'm not human! I can't do human things! I've killed someone! I'm a fucking abominatiooooooooon!" Superman yelled as he flew hellbent to either kill himself or hide. He flew through the Stratosphere. Through the Mesosphere. All the way into the deep reaches of space directly into Earth's moon and through it. He continued to fly, like a missle guided by a madman on acid screaming where no one could hear.

"_Great fucking scott. I killed Lois Lane. I can never return to Earth. There's no other explaination. I came all over the room, they can just analyze that and trace it to Clark Kent…wait…yeah…"_

A revelation donned on the man of steel. _"Clark Kent is just a pseudonym, a false identity! They can't analyze anything, I've never had a blood test. I'm not human! They could never read my blood anyway! They could never trace the semen to me!"_

Superman felt a new sense of self bust through as he sat atop the Moon looking at earth. He felt a rush. Superman will live on! But…I have to pin the murder on someone…

Superman snapped his fingers _"Eureka! Mongul! I'll kill him for "killing" Lois out of spite to get me."_ But then Superman thought to himself _"Damn, Superman doesn't kill and I'm superman."_ He storked his enormous chin frome one side to the other mulling the ideas that stand before him.

Superman grinned. _"Of course!" _

Superman headed to back to Earth with a new lease on life. Everthing would be ok. Because Batman, was about to kill Mongul.

Clark Kent entered a local costume store and came up to the attendant. "Uh, excuse me? I have a costume party that I've been invited to and I was wondering if you had a Batman costume." The surly teenager across the counter looked up apathetically. "Batman?" he said inquisitively. "Yes" replied Clark.

The teenager scoffed "Dude, you know you're in Metropolis right? Batman is like not even that cool here." Clark gritted his teeth "Well…I think he's really cool and I wanted to go as him." The teenager shrugged "Like, look at you man, you would totally rock one of the Superman costumes. You look just like him if you lose the glasses, maybe spit a curl."

Clark tried to control himself "I went as Superman last year, I would like to go as Batman this year." The teenager stood up. "I'll see what we've got in the back, man but I doubt we have a Batman costume and especially in your size. What are you like 4XL? You are fucking ripped man! Jesus Murphy! You'd be a dead ringer for Superman, seruiously. Look at your arms!" Clark grabbed the teenager by the collar. "LISTEN, FAGGOT! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET ME A BAT COSTUME NOW! GET ME!"

The teenage began to shit himself. It's a shame that Superman has heightened senses because he smelled that shit before it even came out.

"Dude, ok! FUCK! Just don't hurt me. I'll see what I can do."

Clarke propped his glasses up "Thank you very much."

The kid came out with a moth ridden costume, extra campy with bat nipples.

Clarke smiled widely "I will take it."

Teenage "Dude, it's on the house. Just don't hurt me."

Clarkw grinned "You're a nice young lad. Have a good day."

Clarke went back to his apartment and put the Batman costume on. "Jeez Bruce, this explains all of the Robins."

(Get iut? He fucks little boys!)

Superman now masquewrading as The BNat-Man flew all the way to the outer reaches of the universe and grabbed Mongul who was sitting on his throne.

"The fuck?" Monugl said as he was zoomed across the universe all the way to Metropolis

"MONGUL YOU SHIT EATER! YOU KILLER LOIS LANE! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! I'M THE GODDAMN BATMAN!"

Clark thought to himself _"No one is going to fall for this."_

"Batman? Why are you doing this? Since when could you fly? Who's Lois Lane!" Mongul asked. Clarke smiled _"Hey I guess I'm pretty good at the whole Bataman impression."_

Superman as Bataman and Mongul crashed dead center in metropolis

Onlookers gathered around "Hey look, it's Batman!" "Wow Batman!" "Where's Superman?" "There are other superheroes?"

Superman/Batman beat the shit out of Mongul before he could get a word in edgewise. He spiral DDT'd him into the ground, picked him up and flew back out to the mesosphere. From there he delivered a spinning piledriver all the way through Lexcorp.

"DAMN YOU, BATMAN!" yelled Luthor.

Mongul's neck was broken but he ripped his head off just to make sure. The police crowded around SuperBatman "This man…this MONSTER…killed reporter, Lois Lane. She's in her apartment. I'm a detective. RACHEL!"

And with that The Bata-Man flew back to gotham ciuty.

Superman landed where the alleged batman flew off

"Did I miss anything officers? I heard Batman was in town."

Officer 1 sighed and put his hand on Spues shoulder.

Officer 1 shed a single tear "Lois Lane, is dead. That monster Mongul killed her. I'm sorry Superman"

Superman ripped the S off of his costume and yelled

!

That day, Metropolis wept. The most sarcastic yet incredibly hot reporter in the world had been murdered in her own home by a B-List villain who was in a really good Alan Moore comic once.

The day the news died. Perry White was never a man who cried over anything, he tried crying over this but nadda.

Jimmy Olsen weeped like a babby.

Clark Kent was a no-show.

Superman gave the ulegy.

"Lois Lane, was a woman who really showed me what the people of Earth are capable of. She was a woman of character, of dignity and of grace. Lois Lane touched me, all of us in a way that very few could. Through the written word.

She covered the smallest stories to the biggest catastrophes and when I went off to fight evil, she was with me every step of the way

The pen was mightier than the sword in her world, but the sword said otherwise..

She died because Mongul knew how much I cared for her. If it wasn't for the heroics of The Caped Crusader at the time, who's to say what Mongul could have done next.

To her I was more than just The Man of Steel. I was her lover. I was her companion. I was her protector. I didn't do my job and she paid for it.

They say I embody three precedents.

Truth

Justice

& The American Way

And I say no, I merely follow the Lois Lane way of life. She is truth, she fought for justice and through her coverage of the world, she forged The American Way. Lois Lane truly is, Earth's Greatest Heroine.

END OF CHAPTER 1

AFTERWORD

HEY EVERYONE, YOU LIKEYS! I though the Superman ulegy was a bit hammy but my buddy Gene said, "Dude…you should have Superman fuck Livewire." I don't know how that relates but in the next chapter, Superman fucks Livewire and Harley Quinn!

Stay Tuned for the next chapter of

SUPERMAN: THE AMERICAN WAY


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JUSTICE

Smallville, Kansas. Population 2,106.

Kon-El or Connor Kent as he goes by these days was doing some work on the old Kent farm. He looked up at the sky as the blisteringlky hot sun beat down on his shoulders. He had his black shirt on insde out so he could hide his secret identity.

He was a Superboy.

Flying in the sky was Kara Zor-El, Kara Kent…Superman's cousin. Among the birds she did spins and twists, moving so very elegantly. She was like an angel.

Kon-El smiled "What a vision…" he said under his breathe. Every night he tried to fight the temptation of fucking Kaara in her sleep. Her milky white skin without imperfections, her long slender legs, her golden locks flowing ever gracefully.

Kon-El bit his lip and looked back down at his farmwork, his tilling of the land could not go unfinished. With the wave of an arm, he shifted the etire field, in seconds rather than the hours it would take for a machine.

Kon-El was Superboy. A clone of Supermna and a Lecx Luthor.

Kon-El noticed the erection he got from starring at Kara, he was disgusted with himself. She's basically family! Kara decended from the sky and landed right in front of Conner. He tried to conceal his chubby as best as he could.

"H-hey Kara. Have a nice fly?" said Connor, blushing like mad. "Yeah, the sky is wonderful today. All of those clouds. It reminds me of when Clark and I would go flying in Metropilis." Kara replied. She looked warmly up at the big blue sky.

"M-m-maybe we should do it." Connor said, Kara looked at him "Uh! Go flying! That's what I mean!" said Connor trying to correct his mistake. Kara leaned in close to Connor. She licked his cheek. "You want to FUCK me…don't you?" said Kara and Connor began to blush "It doesn't take X-Ray vision to see right through you." She said as she ran her fingers down his chest. "Truth is, I want to fuck you too." Kara said.

Kara ran her fingers back up his chest and to his face. "I want you to stick your dick in every hole you can find and cream all over me." Kara said with a grin "Kryptonians should make love with Kryptonians and I could never...do it with Clark..."

Connor was shocked by what Kara was saying and took it onto himself to give her what she ailed for. This is what he and Robin would alwas talk about at Tit a Tower. Connor and Robin would talk about who they klnew and how theywould then fuck them with theuir dicks.

Robin would always say that "I wanna stick my penis in a Starfire's but. I would like that."

Connor has lie vision so he knew that Robin really wanted to have Batman stick a dick in his grayson.

Connor and Kara went to the farm house; the Kent's went to the city to go shopping. They had the place all to themselves. Connor and Kara begin to kisas an d their tongues slid into each othe throats. Supergirl scrappe Superboy's esophagus. "I love you're long throwat, Superboy." Kara says and then Supergirl punched him in the balls. If Superbo was a human, his balls would have explode but the waws a Kyrptonia and that means he wa s invincible.

"WHAT THE FUUUCK! MY TESTICL!" Said Connor. "This is really hot to me, I really think it's hot." Said Kara. Kara smiled "Are you into farts?" and Connor coughing up blood said "No." and she said "oh. Are you sure you don't like farts?" and COnmpr remain determined in his pposition. Kara said ok and thn they continue to kiss. "Fuck Kara, you're so fucking yummy." Connor wanst to pull her pant s off and lick those warm and sexy yumm clit lips. Yummers.

Connor ripped her pants of and then he saw that she had a dick. "Oh yeah. I'm a futa. You like my moose dick?" Supergilk ask and Superboy said "Yes I do."

"Then suck it." Connor begin sucking her thick long dick that sproated from her vagina. She then began to lactate. Connor said, "oh no…u pregnant/" and then she saud "No. I just shoot Kryptonian milk." And Connor said ok, and then continue suck her dick. She poured all of her tasty smegma in Connor face. All the jizz that spill, connor licked up from the dirty barn soil. There was hay on Connor face and Kara began to giggle. "Haha, you have hay on your face. HAY ON YOU FAAAAACE!" The two began to laugh and then Krypto flew down and barked. Connor smiled "No Krypto, I wasn't hurting Kara. She wanted this." Kara smiled a sinister grin "Hey Kryppppppptoooooooooooo….."

Connor looked over and shook no, she shook her head yes and Krypto walked over. KLara pet Kyrpto/ Connor began to vomit at the notion that Kara had and Krypto lapped it up. "No. No!" and then Connor flew away all the way into themooon.

Kara shrugged and then Krypto lapped at her futa dick.

Meanwhile on the moon….

Connor Ken landed and sat down in a crater. "You here two, huh." He heard Superman beside him although talking on moon is not possible. Connor smiled "CLARKE!" Superman smiled "Something wrong?" Connor looked down and looked back up "Kara has a futa dick and I sucked it and she wanted Kryprto to suck it and Krypto is a dog." Superman scratched his head "Yeah, Kara is a nympho. Ever since Dark side fucked her in a boom tube."

Connor Ken began to cry and Superman cry too. Superman looked over to Connor "Lois dead." And Connor said "Oh no." and then the two are both sad. Connor Ken then said "What about Lana Lang?" and Superman said "No…I don't want to. I can't hurt anymore people. NO! I AM A BAD SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" and Connor patted his back. "I want to have sex but I can't have sex with humans." Superman said. Connor then snapped his finger although it is space and you can't hear snapping. "What about meta-humans! OR WONDER WOMAN!" and then Superman was happier. Superman and Superboy went back to the earth to fix things.

And then Superman and Superboy went to see Amazan Wonder Woman, on Hippolyta. And Superman said to the Wonder Women, " I wanna fucc you. " and she then punched Superman so hard that he could only see sound. Superman got over it after awhile, Artemis gave him a pity head job and her head only half explodid. So maybe Connor was onto some thing! Connor and Superman then wetn to a bar whenre Supermn saw Power Girl. Normally he would fuck her but she was like his interdeimension cousin and that wasn't gravy.

Waht really wasn't gravy was that Lex Luthor and his bodyguardess, Mecy Graves came into the bar called 'The Coffin Nail' Lex Luthor sat down at a table and hen he went to the bar and got a white wine and so did Mercy. Superman saw theLuthor, and envied him that he ciuld pound a woman without killein her.

Luthor looked over and saw The Superman. Luthor grinned like a clown. "Well well, if this isn't quite the development. Superman, drowning his sorrows?" Luthor remarked. "I can't get drunk. I am alien." And Superman began to cry. Luthor called Superman "lol babby" and then Mercy smiled. Superman would through a punch but he saw that Mercy was wearing "Kryptonite Stillettos!" Superman exclaimed "Those were Lois' favoriiiiiiiete….buuuuuuuh" and then he began to cry mor. Luthor says "babbbbbbyyyyyy!" and then Mercy roundhouse kicked Superman in the face sending him flying. Superboy stood and said "Hey!" he looked around "Stop." And Luther grinned "no. Superman is a baby now and I am cool!" Luthor chugged the bottle of white wine and threw it at Superman. "He baby, here's you bottle! Hahahaah!"

He truly was…the world's smartest man.

When Luthor and Mercy left, Superboy helped Superman back up.

"Are you ok, Super man?" and he said "No. I just got roundhouse kicked with boots made of a radioactive marterial. I am NOT OK :["

Superman stood up and flew through the roof. I thought to himself _"Perhaps, Batman should pay Luthor a visit. Perhaps B atman needs to pay a lot of people a visit."_

And then suddenly Superman was tackle out of the sky by THE GODDAMN BATMAN!

"I'm A DETECTIVE, YOU BLACK ASSHOLE! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" YELLED batman and Superman said "I am not a black. That's racist. You're racist." Batamn had jumped out of his plan and gilided down anticipating that Superman would fly away at that very instant. "I'll kill you! I will kill you!" yelled th egoddamn batman and then Superman said "Batmen don't kill. What would mommy think?" and Batman was frozen in shock "Mommy? I miss HER!" Superman therew Batman down and fired his head beams at him ripping his flesh from his bones. "NOOOO!" and Batman pulled out anit-heat beam flesh melting spray and used it growing all of his skin back.

He shot a batarang grappling hook through the superman's chest. It was a KRYPTONITE batarang. "OH! OH! DICK MOVE BRUCE! DICK MOVE BRUCE!" Superman began to fall and BAtamn also fell, he should have thought that over. Batamn pulled it out and used a regular grappling hook with Superman piercing tips. Superman flew out to space to kill Batman. "YOU"RE GOING TO DIE, BATMAN!"" Batman climbed up the grapple as they exceeded the mesosphere and put Superman in a choke hold. His gloves were kryptonite by the way. " Haven't you heard? I can breathe in SPACE!" and he began punchng Superman in the temple. Blood ran down the Superman's nose. God damn it hurt. Superman cracked him in the ribs casuing his ribs to explode. Batman vomited uo a blood clot. "I dying." And then Batman pulled out Kryptonite piano wire. "But I am taking you with me!" the peano wire dug into Superman's neck, blood ran down SUeprmans gums.

"I can feel it in my BRAIN!" yelled Superman and then Superman double elbowed Batman against his sides crushing all of his organs. "GOD DAMN!" Batman yelled before he died and descended towards Earth re-entering the atmosphere. "You…were a good friend." Said Superman.

"I'm sorry."

Tim Drake aka Robin gave the elegy at the goddamn funeral in Gotham City

"Batman was a BAT. MAN. He made us all believe that a man can become the terror in the nght. That one man could truly become a bat. Death brought him into this world and death has taken him out of it. Superman informed us that Doomsday returned and killed Batman…it's these battles without warning that cause the greatest losses."

Tim sniffed up some snot and tears ran down his face

"Dick told me a story once, the first time he asked Batman who he was he said 'Are you dense? Retarded or something? I'm the goddamn batman.'"

Tim tries not to begin weeping.

Tim smirks "Whn I aksed who he was he said 'Dad' and I broke down in tears. Batman meant the world to me. HE even meant the world to his enemies. Without Batman, what will be of the Joker? Where's the Joke?"

The Joker began to wail loudly, without Bataman he was nothing.

"When someone asks me…who Batman was…I'll always say that he was justice. I love you, Batman." A somber night in Gotham City, Batman's epitaph read:

A GODDAMN HERO DIED TONIGHT

ALSO BRUCE WAYNE HASN'T BEEN SEEN FOR DAYS.

BATMAN RIP

1954-20XX

End of Chapter 2

Author's Notes: The Batman has died. Superman's conscious must be tearing at him. I know Supes didn't fuck Harley and Livewire but I cut it so I could include the fight between Batmn and Supes. I thought there was too much sex in the chapter if I kept the scene with Supes x Livewire x Harley. At the end of the story I will be including an omake with Livey and Harley.

So get ready for it!

Prepare for the final chapter of

SUPERMAN: THE AMERICAN WAY


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well here it uis! The final CHAPTER! Will Syuperman live alone for the rest of his years? Has Lecks Luthor won the day? What of Livewire and Harley Quinn? You'll have to find out! *grinningcatface*

CHAPTER 3

THE AMERICAN WAY

Metropolis…

A city of light….

The city burns brightly and light shines throughout….

This is the city of the Man of Steel….

Supreman.

But Superman wasn't feeling so Super. He had killed the woman he loved, framed an innocent aelien who hated the universe and under the guise of Bataman who he was attacked by and also killed by expolding his organs with his elbows.

Superman had to live with these lies. These LIES and the blood on his hands.

Superman did what he always did when he fealt not good…

He talked to Pa Kent. Lol Hertataack

Too bad he's dead.

So he talked to Ma Kent. Too bad she's stupid. Lol old.

So…he hovered outside of Lex Luthor's window.

"You' a babby!" Luthor yelled out at him from his window "BABBY!"

His genius knew no bounds…

Superman smashed through Lex Luthor's windo and said "FUCK YOUR SHIT, LECKS LOOTHOR!" and then punched him so hard that Luthor's eyes changed color.

Luthor lay on the ground, on the brink of death

"YOU A BABBY! YOU A BABBY!" yelled Superman, puffing out his chest so his nipples would poke out. He picked up Luthor who was in a daze and held him over the edge of Lexcorp.

"I killed 3 people! Why not kill someone I wan dead! You're such a bald dick, Luthor!"

Luthor grinned waekly "That's why you love me, baby."

Superman smiled _"Great scott, I've been so blind! DICKS!"_

Superman nodded at the brillant notion _"All this time, I've been fucking people but I have never been fucked! Maybe if I have a thing stuck up my butt, it won't kill people!"_

Luthor began to laugh "O h man, you've been acting like this because you blew your load and killed Lois Lane, huh?"

Superman looked shocked

Luthor grinned a villain grin. "You douchebag, I am LECKS LOOTHRO! I have a brain the size of Metropolis itself, you didn't think I would piece it together! Sure…even I fell for the Batman stunt for awhele but then…oh then, I began to see it with my own two eyes. When you flew away, that faggy red, blue and yellow streak followed you like usual. Batman…doesn't have a blue, red and yellow streak when he flies!" Superman yelled back "Batman cant fly you retard!" Luthor smiled wider "heheheheheheh…." Superman glared, his ees pulsating red getting ready to heat beam this fucker. "What's so funny, Luthor?" SuooperMan asked and Luthor said

"U Mad?"

Superman dropped him off of the building and he fell yelling

"YEAH! U MAD!"

A bald smear crashed onto the pavement. Superman used his super vision to see the dead Luthor. "I raelly need to stop killing people." Superman said softly to himself. "No time for pleasentries now! I need to get a dick up my butt and see if my hypothosis checks out!"

Supermann fleew really fast, his faggy multy color trail following him. He was ready to brace himself for the worst because…he was about to ask Darkseid for some ass fucking.

Superman kept a boom tube in his tights at all times in case he had to see Darkseid and have a fight.

This time, there would be no fight. There would be no fight.

Superman isn't that good at not fighting.

Superman dial the address fo Apoklips and then it open, Superman flew through and landed on Darkseid plante.

Apoklips. The home of Darkside.

Englufed in flame, there was Darkseid palace. Superman wishes he had Big BArda with him but Superman now has doubts that he would cum in her mouth and kill her but there was that issue of Man of Steel where he and Barda fucked for that toad guy to make a super hero porno.

But we don't talk about that time. Well, Linkara does.

Superman flew toward the castle of the Dark side and then suddenly

*THUD*

HE got two massive boots to the fucking face from that bulldike Stompa. She cannon spiked him across the planet and made several kick puns.

"NOW THAT'S A BOOT IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION. TALK ABOUT A KICK START! TASTE THIS BAKERS DOZEN!"

She crushed him into the planet about 50000 miles away from the place they were. She walked all over Superman body. Her feet crushing him. She stomped him all the way through Apoklips at 50000 mph.

Superman flew out on the other side of the planet. Large boot prints all over his face. God his fucking nose hurt.

HIS FUCKING NOSE.

Stompa ran at Superman about to deliver a boot to the hed and then Superman ripped her in half. "FUCK YOU CUMDUMPSTER!" exclaimed Superman. He was a superman on the edge.

LAsha and Mad fucking Harriet jumped out with Granny Goodness, who's power was to sound like Ed Asner behind them

"**Good**ness Gracious! Stompa was evicerated!" Granny exclaimed

"Shut the fuck up you fucking hermaphrofuckingdite or I will skullfuck you into the fucking sun!"

LAsha and Harriet began to inch toward Super,amn

"I WILL CUM ALL OVER YOU, BITCHES! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Superman began beating off so hard his dick grews to **38** inches! His dick was covered in Rob Layfeld veins and has a Superman 'S' on the head of the dick.

"I WILL SHOVE YOU IN THE FUCKING SLUT DUMPSTER!" Yleed Superman

Mad Harriet repled "dude, chill."

"NO! NO! YOU CHIILLL! I BLEW A WOMAN'S HEAD OFF WITH MY SMEGMA! I AM WILLING TO KILL YOU SLUTS!"

"Superman…I'm sorry" said LAsha

Superman crumpled to the ground, his mammoth bull dick propping him up and began to wheep. "Why can't I fuck girls!"

Lasha leaned in to hug him

"DONTTOUCHMEDONTTOUCHMEIT'!WAGKSAGB!""

Granny Goodness inched away "Jesus, Superman. Why are you here anyway?"

Superman wiped his tears and sniffed. "I want Darkside to fuck me…in my ass."

Granny sighed "May I ask why?"

Superman began to choke on his own sadness "I wanna see if-i-if I can have gay sex. I'll turn gay if it's the only sex I can have without killing people."

Mad Harriet walked over and patted Superman on the back

"The master…DOEWSN'T LIKE SLUTS!" Mad Harriet stabbed her claw into Superman's dick

SUperman yelled and screams "ARGLEHJFBJSKBJKLFUCK!" he uppercutted Harriet into New Genesis, the impact caused it to come off it's axis slightly.

Lasha wrapped SUperman bull cockl with her lightining wip. "That feel good, baby! Don't fuck with the furries!" she said then administered shocks to his man pole. Superman grabbed Lasha's tits and ripped them off, throwing them across the planet then shoved HIS ENTRE COCK in her mouth. It was too big to bite she thought. He beat it with a force that could change the course of mighty rivers and blasted her top half off like a gauss rifle. The blast flew up like a rocket ttoward New Genesis. This knocked it off it's axis completely

Meanwhile NEW GENESIS…

High_Father looked on, a barrage of salty goo hit their utopoia like a meteor covered in comets.

Orion wne t up to his fahter

"My gods…it' everywhere." Orion said

High_Father said softly "Darkseid…you're a dick."

Orion put on his heltmet "That rock faced donkley puncher is gunna get some war on his ass."

High-Father yelled "HE is your daddy!"

Orion yelled back "I KNOWW THAT! I KNOEW THAT!"

Orion wiped his sweaty tears of men. "I gotta kill my dad, hail NEW GENESIS."

…_Rememering Jack Kirby_

BACK TO ACTION

Granny Goodneds was shocked to shit.

Granny vommit blood

"GOODN*blurgh* GRACIOUS!"

SuperMgna went over to Grann and said "Take me to Darksyde or I will punch you tits into your brain." And Granny nodded "Yeah k."

They went to castle Darkside, slaves were abound.

Kalabeck jumped out at SUperman and then SUpeman punched him into a fire pit yelling

"But FAAAATHERRR!" thn he was dead

Superman saw Darksad. He was sitting on a mighty couch.

"Ah Kryptonian…" Drakseid said sounding like B-list horror actor Michael Ironside.

"Darkseid, I want you…to fuck my anus. I can't fuck pussies because my dick is too mighty for human and some meta-human women to handle without dying horribly. I kill you hornor gard and I threathed to punch Granny's tits into her brain so know you no that I am a serious Superman."

The Darksed nodded "Your conundrum has no bearing on how I live Kryptonian. I have plenty of supple maidens who can become the next—THE FURRIES. Draksed wants to know…why should I fuck you?"

"I won't kick the shit out of you forever." Superman replied.

"Works for me." Darksid said revealing his rocky member. It small and craggy. Superman snickered at the villains tiny prick. "Or hey, I could not do you a favor! How about that!" yelled Darkseid. Superman apologized bowing his head like nihao chinaman. Superman slowly peelled his red tights off, sensually. Darksid bit his rocky lip and wiped his brow. Secretly, he alwas wanted Granny to brainwash Superman and make him his fucktoy who he would dress up like a Japanese schoolgirl, stockings and all. Darksied would never tell anyone this because

HE.

WAS.

A.

DARK

SIDE.

Darksid trying not to slobber at the sight of the Kryptonans tight ass, he sauntered over and crammed his tiny dick into Superman's muscled ass. He thrusted back and forth, back and forh using the momentum to make his dick bigger and harder. The dick grew to a stalwart 10 inches, which was pretty huge on Apokalips.

"Take it, my bitch." Said Darkside in a docile tone. Superman wasn't excited during this exchange, he remain on all fours with a less than thrilled expression on his face. "Oh…yes." He responded to try and keep Darkside in the moment. Darkseid continued ramming Superman hard and hard. Granny Goodness sat on Darkseid's throne watching in awe "Oh almighty Darkseid, why do you tease me so?" and she began fingering herself. First she started with two fingers and then three, then the whole fist. She shoved both of her fists in her crusty old pussy and was over come with euphoria.

Darksied pulled out and floated over to Superman's front. He crouched down and kissed Superman deeply. His evil rocky tongue swirled all around Suaperman's throat. Superman still didn't give a fuck. He really tried to but he just wasn't gay. Meanwhile, Darksaid was really gay. He stroked Superman's face with his meaty man fingers. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss Superman's neck. "I love you, Kryptonian." Superman punched Darkside causing him to spin in mid-air. HE swirled like 's psycho crusher. Superman put his tights back on and delivered a crushing final blow, smushing him into the ground.

"KEEP GOING!" demanded Granny as she had her forearms deep in her outstreatched pussy. Superman looked back and said "Nah, this is kinda gay." Darkside stood up, his arms behind his back. "You asked for this, Kryptonian." And superman shook his migty head. "I guess I'm not gay…sorry Darksied." Darksdei looked very sad and looked away so the Superman wouldn't see him cry firery tears. "Quite alright, Kryptonian. Sleep tight now, for I am all. I will have you whenever I feel like it for Darksied is…"

Superman opened up a boom tube, "K cool." Replied Superman and then he flew into the portal returning to his humble home of Krypton.

Darkseid walked over to his thrown to sit down and Granny was still in it pounding her pooch. Darkside evaporated her with his omega beams and sat down.

He was all alone.

Always alone.

A single tear ran down Darksied's rocky cheek and dripped off of his chin. "Goodbye, my sweet Kal-El." He said softly…

Back in Metropolis, Superman heard a loud ZEEZEEZEEZEEZEEZEE….

"Ah man, it's that little shitter, Jimmy and that gay ass watch I gave him. I shouldn't have given him a watch. Fuck me, I guess it's a job for Superman."

Superman flew across Metropilis toward the sound, the people of Metropolis none the wiser that their avenger of the American way was a murderer, a lonely pervert who wanted someone he could call his own personal cum dumpster.

He even resorted to Drakseid. DRAKSEID!

That evening, Supeman held a press conference. The entire population of the city of Metropolis showed up and he had this to say.

"I'm a bad Superman. I killed Lois Lan by loving her mouth so hard I blew her head off. I then tried to cover up my crime by framing super-villain, Mongul and posing as The Caped Crusader. Wallowing in my sorrows, I began to binge drink with my clone cousin, Connor Kent and ran into the late Lex Luthor. He call me babby and many mean things and this built up agreat madness in me. I plotted to kill Lex Lyuthor but then was attacked from the sky by The Goddamn Batman who I flew into space, crushed his organs and let suffer the incineration of interplanetary reentry. I then murdered Lex Luthor by dropping him from the top of LecksCorp. He was not in a sky diving accident like accomplished writer and ladies man, Clark Kent reported. I lied and for that I sorry. I thought of alternatives to get some mad loving and I went to Apoklips where I engaged in intercourse with Darksied."

Superman looked down, a single tear dripped down slowly.

The current war between New Genesis and Apokalips is because a burst of jizz I fired knocked the planet off course."

Superman breathed in, choking back his mighty tears.

"To illustrate my regret, I will eat this softball sized chunk of green Kryptonite supplied by the

Estate of Lex Luthor."

Mercy Graves brought out a lead canister and extracted the Kryptonite.

"NO SUPERMAN! YOU'RE HARDCORE! LIKE YOUNGBLOODS!" yelled a familiar surly teenage voice.

"_Good god…what have I become?"_

Superman, dripping with sweat pulled out the Kryptonite and shoved it in his mouth and began crunching it all around. The audience looked on as Superman gagged on his vomit and blood dripped from his ears. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and all the way around again.

A little boy began to cry "GOODBEY SUPREMAN!"

Superman mustered a smile

"Goodbye…Metropolis."

He collapse to the grund. Blood and bile flew out of his mouth, his hair folling out.

Superman dead. A city weapt for its fallen savior. This time, he wouldn't get up. Why I sure? Cause he ate Kryptonight!

That night….

A solemn remembrance was held for a man who truly loved this city and the people in it ,from the youngest tyke to the oldest man. He was a man who fought for peace and believed in justice. We will not remember his sins, we will remember what he did for this city.

Beneath a giant statue of their fallen hero, his epitaph read.

LEX LUTHOR

1963-20XX

"_A Super Man"_

_Fin._

OMAKE- NANI JE NAIYO LIVEWIRE & HARLEY-CHAN~

Livewire: We didn't get to be in the story.

Harley: Ah dawn worry puddin', we'll make it next time.

Livewire: There won't be a next time, Superman and Bataman are dedz

Harley: O_O

Livewire: So what now?

Harley: Wanna lez out?

Livewire:….

Harley: :3

Livewire: Tch…yeah.

AND THEN THEY LEZZED OUT!

_Double Fin_


End file.
